landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Saenteim
Saenteim (lekaol plat: Zeentèèm, lekaol Mäöres: Sĩtễv, Aad Mäöres: Sáántiëmk, Kólsztersj: Sêntèịm ódder Sịḗtọêịm, Aestersj: Setetl, Remieënsj: Santu) is de höjdjstad èn de gróts stad Mäöresès. 't Lègk i g'r aoling Saenteims. Wiejer lègkentj ouch 'd gloufs-, ketuuer-, vergangenès-, hanjels-, besjikkings- èn sjópbemid dès lenjes in Saenteime. Saenteim besteit oet neuge wiek. Naom De naom dae Saenteim druueg kömp ven g'm Aad-Mäörese aaf. 't Kömp dèr deil sae - nti - ëmk, die in 'nem zatse gestaad kènne waeren es Sae dü nti ëmk kuèmpi?. Lètterlik mèntj det zoeaget wie: Zöls se neet aan mir kómme? Èn det kèntj óp twieë dinger beduuje: Blief ven mir aaf! ódder Wils se neet tö mienentj kómme?. Waorsjienlik is de waore de lèste saer 'd aan kèn duuje det 'd 'n aantrèkkelik staad waar i g'r Middelieëver. Döks wuuerdj de stad ouch Centrum genömp, ómdet 'd 'n höjdjstad is, ómdet 'd bemid ligk èn ómdet Saenteim ougel e bietje óp Centrum liek. Vral oetstenjer broeke dees benaoming. Gesjiedenès D'n historie van Saenteim vertèld ós 't negsvoggendje. Op 'ne zónnege ónbekindje datum in 362 kome miense oet Krunevùl (dend'rtieje Kjänvält), Bùrg (dend'rtieje Miskebark en Hüge Ärt) en Tongôrt (dend'rtieje Tünskórde) woeane op 'ne heul dae 50 sintemaeter baove de gróndj oetstook. De heul woor es 'n Mestreech veur die luuj en det koom ómdet d'n heul zoea 'nen oetkiek had det luuj d'r van ómmen angere nak vloge. Die luuj nömpdje die plèk Sae dü nti ëmk kuèmpi?. Die vónje 'n paar jaor later det dae naom te lank woor en nömpdje 't dörpke snel sae nti ëmk. Dùkjäör later waerde dit Saentièmk, Saenteièmk, Saenteimk en oetèndjelik Saenteim. In de Middelieëwe woor 't dörpke oetgegrötj toet 'n stad en kreeg t'r den ouch stadsrèch. Väöl bissjöp höbbe in Saenteim gezaete en ze höbbe zelfs 'n kattedraol geboewdj. Helaas is dees kattedraol vernietig in de kriegsveuringe. Aan 't èndj der Middelieëwe bestóng de stad oet 'n centrum en éine wiek, Tongôrt (dend'rtieje Tongôrt, nieks verangerdj sins de Middelieëwe dus) In 1682 grödje d'n have oet toet ein van de groeatste der aerd en dao woor me zieër gruuetsj euver. De stad bekoom waereldjfaom en kreeg d'r zelfs 'ne nuje wiek biej, Krunevùl (dend'rtieje Kränevuèl(t)). Baove de kop van Saenteim óntstóng onnoch 'ne mitterpoeal oet twieë dörper. Die dörper wore Manzjaarsbùrg (dend'rtieje Miskaarborg) en Hoegerd (dend'rtieje Hoeagerde). Dees mitterpoeal koom Bùrg (dend'rtieje Borg of Bórg) t'n heite. Nao de bluiperiode, de Gouden Ieëw. Hoot Saenteim Saenteimk en later Saenteim. V'r zitte noe in 't jaor 1830, d'n èndùstrieële rivvelusie kömp d'r aan. De mitterpool Burg waerde 'ne nuje wiek van Saenteim en de bevolking gruide snel. Euveral wo nag 'n bietje plaots woor tösse d'n hoezer door óntstónge febrieke. De lóch raakdje irlik vervoeald, meh taengeweurdig is dao nieks mieë van te mèrke sins dae rouk is opgesjaove nao baove d'n oceaan. In 't jaor 1914 brook d'n Ieëste Waereld Krieg, d'n IWK, oet. Sins Mäöres ónaafhankelik en netraol bleef had dit weinig impèk op 't oetzich. Slechs d'n ikkenomie leej d'r versjrikkelik ónger. In Saenteim woor dit te mèrke door 't innórm aantal wèrkloeaze en wèrkzeukendje. Väöl miense oet anger lenj kome richting Saenteim. De stad raakdje euverspeuld vanne vlùchtelinge. Wen in 1918 d'n IWK alweer veurbiej woor, trógge väöl van de vlöchtelinge heives, ouchal bleve d'r väöl stid hiej. Te mèrke is dit aan vraempdje achtenäöm, wie Ingelse, Franse en Nederlandse achternäöm. Die miense pasjdje zich gelùkkig good aan aan de gebroeke in Saenteim. In de jaore vlak nao d'n IWK woor d'rs crisistied. Väöl miense hadde nag stid gein wèrk of hoes en d'n ikkenomie woor nag stid neet aangestaerk. Stróngen ikkenomie, dachte men, det geit d'r noeajts kómme. thumb|De rewien vanne kattedraal. Dae crisistied leep euver in nag 'ne kriegsveuring in 1940, de Twieëde Waereld Krieg, ouch waal de TWK, genömp. Deze kieër wis me zich in Saenteim neet mieë netraol te haoje en d'n Oearloup brook oet. Pruse soldäöt trógge 't water euver en haajdje Mäöres bezat. Groeate deil van Saenteim waerdje óntruump óm bùrgers veilig te stèlle veur 't vuur der geallieieërdje. Väöl ajer luuj zegke nag stid det de Pruse irlikker en aardiger wore es de geallieieërdje. In 't ieëste deil vanne TWK woor min te mèrke vanne krieg. Luuj vónje 't gweun gewaore. Vèdder veel 't neet op, alle hoezer wore nag hieël. De regieëring woor gweun dezelfde es vreuger. Meh dees dinger verangerdje wie de geallieieërdje 'Ós Mäöres' perbieërdje te bevrieje. Dae nach woor 5 jannewarie 1943 en begós al slech mit 'n bombardemènt op Saenteim. De volledige stadskaern loog in brökskes. De kattedraal woor ónherstelbaar besjadig en väöl anger gebouwe wore ouch toet rewienes en puun ómgetoeaverdj. Dae eine moer vanne kattedraal dae rech bleef staon is nao Gäörne gezat. De geallieieërdje broke de nach en verdreve de Pruse. De helf van 't landj en de volledige kaern en inkele ómbuurte van Saenteim loge in drek. Nao de TWK is neet mieë zoväöl verangerdj. De stadskaern waerde oppernuuj geboewdj en Saenteim kreeg 'n èndùstrietrein, 'n vleegveldj en 'ne nuuje wiek, Nuuj Mofert genaamp, d'rbiej. Vèdder is d'r ónger 't stadssintrùm 'ne autowaeg, de A2, aangelag. Plattegróndj (vereinvawdig) Hiej zuut me in 'ne opzat alle wiek die in Saenteim ligke. Zösterstej * Kirsjaansbörg, Adlibita categorie:Pläöts categorie:Saenteim nl:Saenteim ro:Santu